


Reality Intrudes

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was denial.</p></blockquote>





	Reality Intrudes

The whole thing had just been an insane, hormonal mistake. Every guy in the school would kill to be him. She was the most beautiful, the most popular girl in the entire school and she had chosen him. His life was perfect.

He turned the corner and, bam – she was in front of him wearing a fuzzy pink sweater and a light blue skirt. It was the sexiest outfit he had ever seen.

"Hi, Xander."

"Will." She was completely adorable. Her mouth had been so sweet under his and

oh, crap.

He, Xander Harris, was in big, big trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was denial.


End file.
